Bermuda's Thoughts
by Luna D. Trinity
Summary: <html><head></head>What is the Vindice Boss and Night Arcobaleno was thinking before and after it started? I tried, you know! Cover is not mine BTW. Oneshot!</html>


Bermuda's Thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>~Kumusta!~<strong>

**Sorry for the maybe OOC!characters! Please, no flames but I accept constructive criticism. Be just wary that English is not my 1st language so you will see some grammar mistakes and pronunciations.**

**Today, I will try to make a short oneshot fic about Bermuda. His history, and his thoughts.**

**And of course, I don't own KHR. If I do, I will do a Vindice Arc after the Representative Arc!**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Before~<strong>

"This is my story..."

**_This was a act for revenge._**

I kept saying that inside of my head after.

_I have a Sky Flame attribute. I am a leader. I am their friend. I embraced them all. _

We of my seven friends have flames. Because having flames is very rare, people are afraid of us.

But one day, a man called "Checkerface" appeared in, giving me and my friends the pacifiers. He tells us it is part of the Trinisette.

We agreed. When I put it around of my neck, I started to change into an infant. The others, of course, change and were furious.

But when we looked around, Checkerface was gone.

After that event, we became know as the "Seven Strongest Babies" and "Arcobaleno" because the pacifiers we wore were like the colors of the Rainbow.

I study these pacifiers. They say the pacifiers hold very tremendous amounts of power so it limits the holder by becoming infants. But we are starting to became like adults again.

_I have a Sky Flame attribute. I am the leader of Arcobaleno. I am their friend. I embraced them all._

Nothing change...

...Until Checkerface ruined it all.

He forcefully drain the Pacifier's power to my friends, leading them to their deaths. It was a trully horrible sight.

After all those friendships, suffering and hardships we've been through...It kept encircling those thoughts to my mind.

My friends...gone.

He looked at me with that pathetic mask of his and said " Congratulations, you are the first Sky that being alive after all these years. They have very low lifespan, you know. And for now, I need that pacifier for the next generation of 'Arcobaleno'. Think of it as your successor, ne~?"

Of course I tried to fight. But failed miserably.

I just lied there, starting to decay like my friends. The only thing that I can think of is...

**Revenge.**

Then suddenly, I feel a dark power emerge through me. My clear Pacifier absorbs this and became infant again.

I call this new type of flame " Night Flames".

I immediately came to my friends and give them part of my flames. The pacifiers immediately became stones. It's because of my Sky attribute, or the Night Attribute? But I don't mind that now as they starting to get up one by one. They retain their adult forms.

We change our group name to "Vindice" after that incident. The dark side of the rainbow.

We also change our appearance. We use bandages and large cloaks to hid our identity.

We are just watching, waiting, and reviving former Arcobalenos for revenge.

We want this system to end.

So I looked at the possible candidates for Arcobaleno. Mafia is starting to gain in numbers.

When I heard that the one part of the Trinisette, the Vongola Rings, we're in the hands of Vongola Famiglia, I came to meet them.

We have a proposal that if Vongola and Shimon will cross paths, we will interfere with their fights. As their guide.

But truthfully, I feel that there will be the time comes that the next Arcobaleno will be near in them.

For more than 400 years, we made known as the "Mafia Police". This is our part-time job. As we still remember why fight in the first place. Revenge.

Because of that, sometimes prisoners escape. Like for example, Mukuro Rokudo.

That mist user is a pain. With the pair of his lackeys, he escaped.

Mist users are hard to detect because of not their illusions, but for my Night flames.

The one aspect they both have is just one: Decisiveness.

After we got Mukuro again, things started to became normal again...

**_I have a Night Flame attribute. I am the leader of Vindice. I am still their friend. I still embraces them all. And it's all for revenge._**

Nothings change...

...Except when the ground shock the whole world, that is.

As expected, Vongola and Shimon cross paths, even after 400 years. Of course we interfere.

After the battle, we stopped working for awhile.

Because I feel it. The day of our revenge was near.

When I heard that there will be a battle for the next Arcobaleno candidate, I started to gather my friends.

I snatched one of the boss watch of the Cloud Arcobaleno.

In the next day of the representative battle, I observed the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn. He was like me, who has a dark past and always in the shadow. So I tried to convince him but refused. To speak of it further, I force him to come by sucking him in warp hole.

But I was surprised that the Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, came with us.

But that's ok. The more the merrier.

I told them about the truth behind the Arcobaleno Curse, our suffering, our revenge. And last, our sacrifice. For honoring the Former Arcobalenos. My friends and comrades that I meet and joined in my lifetime.

Even after hearing this, Reborn refused because of the boy's will. What a amusing duo.

I watched as Jager and him fight. I looked at Reborn and just stood there. So before it gone further, I stopped Jager and told Reborn that I need a answer for the next time we're met.

In the 4th representative battle, I tried to convince Reborn again but he refused. I have no choice but to kill them, as they will be getting in our way of revenge.

We are surprised that Reborn's team were illutions. Maybe the Lighting Arcobaleno had to do with this. We tried to leave as Jager suggested but we are stopped by the other representatives.

Why they are very persistent? Is they really know what will happen to themselves after this?

When I saw Jager was overpowered because they are already know our secret, I used the watch to change into my former form.

I fought Decimo, but Reborn, in his adult form, fight me. He suddenly shoots the Decimo in the head, a dying will bullet, making him more powerful than ever. But it was different from before. I tried to defeat him this instant but I was defeated.

This boy, defeated me in an instant. Is it because of his flame, or is it because of his will?

Then I compare myself to him. We have many similarities alike. But I think there are three things we are different.

I had a Sky flame once.

He is forgiving. I use revenge.

He's living in the light. I am living in the darkness.

I stopped thinking when Checkerface arrives. Finally.

He tells about the entire truth behind the Trinisette and when he tries to remove the Arcobaleno Pacifiers and before I fight him for it, Talbot appears. He holds a box that can enable to hold the flames of the Sky, so Arcobaleno Pacifiers are no longer needed.

Whe he said that it needs Night Flames for eternity, I agreed. Of course, It was all for act of revenge.

There will be no Arcobaleno from now on...

.

And finally, we can now rest...

* * *

><p><strong>~After~<strong>

" Ne Bermuda-san. So getting the pacifiers was the revenge you carefully planned for more than 1000 years? Even the Plan A did not work, there was always a room for Plan B. But I feel it's more than that."

I raised my brow. " Why did you think of that?"

" Well, one, you made it for the sake of your friends and comrades. Two, you don't want to suffer any people in that curse ever again. And lastly, you make a good boss."

" Why's that?"

" You said that you are a former Sky flame user, right? I think even without it, Bermuda-san is still Bermuda-san. You really did not change. You are still harmonize those around you. You really a great leader."

" ...Stop it, it's so cheesy."

Jager and everybody laugh. Today was our day off after all. Our very first day off since it all started.

" Fufufu maybe I should really give you the 'Out of Character' potion, ne~?"

" Shut up, I already answer anyway. Telling my whole story is tiring. You are even on half of it." I smile, holding the bottle in my hands and spins it.

_...It is really for revenge? Or for something else?_

_._

_._

_._

_No matter, that was in the past anyway._

" Ok...Truth or Dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's wraps up!<strong>

**Truth or Dare sure is scary~!**

**If you think this is OOC Bermuda, it is because we really don't know about him that much, right? This is my thoughts about him.**

**I tried, really! :3**

**As for him as a former Sky user, I really don't know what his old flame is. Or is it really the Night flames? He was a former Arcobaleno right? I don't think Night flames are a thing. So I made him a Sky flame user!**

**I will try to make some other Bermuda fics! Hint? There will be romance! Fufu**

**Bear-chan: HEY!**

**~Paalam!~**


End file.
